


Goodbye

by 420__musicals__69



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Gay Male Character, High School, Moving Out, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420__musicals__69/pseuds/420__musicals__69
Summary: (Y/N) is a longtime friend of Janis Sarkisian. Not only that but (Y/N) is also madly in love with her and too scared to admit it. When the possibility of moving away arises will she have the confidence to confess her feelings for her bestfriend?





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I would greatly enjoy comments and criticism (constructive, I'm fragile). Hope you all enjoy :)

You walked in the hallway as you entered school. You were late so the hallway was empty aside from a single monitor. It was also oddly tranquil. You walked up to your locker and opened it. The first thing you saw was a selfie of you and Janis Sarkisian. Her face was turned away. Her dark brown and blonde hair half covering her face as she flipped the camera off. You were making an ironic duck face. Janis looked so gorgeous in that photo. You grabbed the books you would need for your classes before lunch. You walked to your first period history class. 

When you stepped inside 15 minutes late you were relieved that there was a substitute. The usual teacher was a hardass and being late was an absolute _no_. 

You noticed Janis in her usual seat in the back of the room. You walked toward her and sat down next to her. She was drawing something in her sketch book. She noticed you before you can take a peek. She shut the book. A wide smile spread across the features. Her dark lipstick suited her so well. You started at her lips for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. Hopefully Janis didn't notice. 

"I'm so happy to see you!" She said. You were confused. Janis was never this chipper. But it made your insides melt knowing she was happy to see you. 

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" You asked. She just shrugged her shoulders. You guys did your own thing for the rest of the period. You got to finish up some calculus homework while Janis worked on her sketch discretely not letting you look. You two exchanged jokes every now and then. When the bell rang Janis grabbed your hand cupping them together, not intertwining your fingers, and ran down the hall. The feeling of her hand in yours was exhilarating. 

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. You were at your locker emptying out your bag when Janis, Damian, and Cady walked up to you. You were walking home with them like always. When you stopped a your house you hugged Janis goodbye and waved to the others. You opened your door and stepped in. You heard Damian say something through the door, but couldn't make out what it was. You walked further into your house to see your parents sitting on the couch. You were confused. And a little scared. 

"Did I do something wrong?" You asked them. You father just chucked and shook his head no. You sighed of relief. "Then what's this about?" 

"Sweetheart," your mother said sadly, "come take a seat." She sad patting the couch next to her. You just nodded and sat down. "Sweetheart I may loose my job." She said. Sure that was bad but you didn't understand why the family meeting was in order. 

"So? Dad works too." You said. 

"Peaches, I'm a freelance contractor. Work isn't always great. And without your mother's job we cant afford the house." He clarified. The dots connected in your head. 

"We're moving?" You asked scared of the answer. 

"Might." Your mother said placing her hand on your knee to comfort you. It didn't work. "If everything gets cleared up we will be staying. But that isn't a guarantee."

You just nodded. "I'm going to my room." You said walking to the stairs. You climbed them two at a time. You reached your bedroom door. It had a license plate with your name on it. You opened the door, tossed you backpack on the floor, and threw yourself on the bed. You texted the only person that can make you feel better right now: Janis. 

_Wanna come over???_

You waited for a reply. In less than a minute you had a response. 

_Be there in 10 ;)_

You were too sad to analyze what that winky face meant. You just laid there for ten minutes staring at the ceiling. You would have to leave your friends and Janis. The woman who you were madly (in the most overdramatic teen way possible) in love with. Your door bell rang, one of your parents must have opened it because you heard foot steps coming up the stairs and approaching your door. Your door opened to reveal Janis. Her beautiful self standing in the door way. 

"What's got you so down?" She asked. You patted your bed and she laid with you. You explain to her the situation and how you might be moving away. 

"And the worst part is, there is this girl that I really like." You said looking over at Janis. She tensed up. "Hell! I think I'm in love." I said. She was clearly jealous. I should have never said that. I was in too deep. No going back now. 

"Really?" She said trying to not sound sad. You nodded. 

"She is so smart and beautiful and funny." You say. 

"Who is it?" 

"Her name is Janis Sarkisian. Do you know her?" You said with your eyes closed, scared on how she might react. 

"I love you too." She said. Your eyes shot open. "I was drawing a picture of you all day. Your beauty was the only thing I could focus on." 

"Really?" She just nodded. You smiled. She sat up and so did you. "Can I kiss you?" 

Janis leaned in and attached her lips to yours. Her lips were so soft and moist. They were warm too and felt amazing against your own. You leaned deeper into the kiss.

Your bedroom door opens suddenly. Your father is standing there in shock. After the initial shock wore off a smirk appeared on his lips. You and Janis just sat terrified. 

"Honey, you owe me $50!" He yelled. "Janis would you like to stay for dinner? We need to have a little- chat." 

Janis just nodded. "Free food and your giving me the whole-" she imitated an older man's voice, "'If you ever hurt my daughter' spiel! Its gonna be one fun evening." 

You and your father just laughed at her behavior. Your father told you not to lock the door before closing it and walking off. 

"Where were we?" You asked. You put a hand behind Janis's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. 


End file.
